Segundos
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Agujas largas, representando aquellas personas que hacen que un segundo quede grabado en nuestros relojes para siempre. Agujas que con su lento y susurrante tic tac hacen que merezca la pena que finalice una hora más. Una vida.


**Situación: **Este one shot/drabble/viñeta/loquesea está situado a mediados del séptimo libro, exactamente en el capítulo diecinueve ("la cierva plateada").

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos._

**Recomendación** **musical**: Everything, de Lifehouse.

* * *

"**Segundos"

* * *

**

Siempre me gustaron los relojes de manecillas.

Tienen tres agujas, la más corta, la menos importante, la que marca las horas. Siempre pensé que una hora era un cúmulo demasiado grande de minutos y segundos. Un caos de recuerdos borrosos y desdibujados por el tiempo.

La aguja mediana, el minutero, es más preciso, más lento, guarda los momentos más importantes, aunque aún de un modo general.

El segundero, la aguja más larga, más fina, más frágil. Aquella en la que pocos reparan a la hora de consultar un reloj, es la más importante de todas. Guarda todas las emociones, todas las expresiones, todos los detalles.

Hace años, decidí dejar de usar reloj. No quería analizar el tiempo en horas, no quería ver cómo pasaban tan rápidamente toda aquella congregación de eternos segundos sin que me embebiera de ellos como merecían.

Siempre me gustaron las metáforas.

Agujas cortas, representando vidas enteras caminando poco a poco hacia el final de una hora.

Agujas medianas, representando nuestro paso demasiado rápido por los momentos que forman una vida, nuestro vaivén de emociones poco claras.

Agujas largas, representando aquellas personas que hacen que un segundo quede grabado en nuestros relojes para siempre. Agujas que con su lento y susurrante tic tac hacen que merezca la pena que finalice una hora más. Una vida.

Agujas que, sin ellas, no funcionarían las medianas o las cortas.

Los relojes tienen un único segundero que hace que todo marche. Cada reloj tiene el suyo propio. A veces cuesta toda una hora encontrar a nuestra aguja larga. A veces sólo unos minutos. Pero, una vez el tiempo se detiene en forma de segundos que son una expresión, una emoción, una sonrisa antes de acostarse…Una vez eso pasa, una vez nuestro reloj funciona, y todas las piezas han encajado correctamente, no hay marcha atrás.

A veces nos descuidamos, y no le damos cuerda al reloj. A veces no somos conscientes de que, si el segundero decide pararse, el reloj no funciona. La vida no sigue.

Mi segundero no tiene casi fuerza. Renquea, indeciso, sin saber si puede o debe moverse. El resto de mis agujas están paradas, expectantes, temerosas.

Ellas saben, mejor que nadie, que sin segundos no hay horas. Sin él, no hay vida.

Ahora estoy dormida, soñando con una vida pausada por no haberle sabido dar cuerda. Plenamente consciente de que sólo hay un segundero que funcione en mi reloj, consciente de que, si se para, ninguna otra pieza podrá remplazarle.

A veces, solo a veces, encontramos aquella pieza que hace que merezca la pena caminar hacia las horas. Cuando eso sucede, pocas veces nos paramos a pensar en la importancia de la misma. Pero, cuando lo hacemos, lloramos pensando que hemos encontrado lo más valioso que podríamos hallar, lloramos pensando que, si lo perdemos, estamos condenados a quedarnos quietos mirando un reloj que no suena ni sonará jamás.

Por mucho que busquemos durante minutos enteros, estamos condenados a la inmortalidad de un sufrimiento.

Escucho mi nombre bajo la pesada bruma del sueño. Pero no es mi segundero el que me reclama, no es su voz la que trata de hacer que mi reloj vuelva a funcionar.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Me remuevo entre las mantas, vencida al fin por la estancada realidad, me aparto el pelo de la cara y murmuro, tratando de no sonar vencida:

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquila, no ocurre nada. Estoy la mar de bien; mejor que nunca. Verás, ha venido alguien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién…?

Entonces lo veo, inmóvil, con la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la mano, empapado y goteando sobre la alfombra.

Tic.

Harry se aparta de la escena con una sonrisa.

Tac.

* * *

***NOTA**: _Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho mi pequeño desliz melodramático y edulcorado, pero tenía que hacer honor a esta gran pareja y, como su historia ya está más que creada por Rowling, se me ocurrió narrar el modo en que Hermione vivió separada de su segundero pelirrojo._


End file.
